Naruto Dkk In Drama
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Naruto dkk memutuskan untuk main drama, bagaimana kisah mereka saat bermain drama? Humor/Humor, Yaoi? OOC, AU, Shounen ai, Don't like Don't read!


**Aloha minna ~**

**Kuro muncul lagi dalam fic genre Humor.**

**Langsung aja yah!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kishimoto Grimm *ditimpuk sandal* maaf ralat, Masashi Kishimoto maksudnya.**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Humor/Drama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Shounen ai**

**Summary : **

**Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Naruto dkk memutuskan untuk main drama, bagaimana kisah mereka saat bermain drama? Yaoi? OOC, AU, Shounen ai, Don't like Don't read**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Para ninja-ninja Konoha kita ini, saat ini sedang terkapar di lantai ruang dojo Hyuuga layaknya seekor ikan yang mati kehabisan air karena udara di musim panas yang sangat dingin *ditampar* readers juga pada tahu kalau musim panas itu udaranya panas.

"Gwaaaaaaahhhh, panaaaaaaaassssss!" teriak Naruto pakai toa sukses membuat ia di lempari batu oleh tetangga sebelah.

"Siapa bilang udara di musim panas ini dingin, dobe?" sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme! Kau sendiri juga kepanasan, kan!"

"Uwooooo, seharusnya di udara yang panas ini kita berlatih dengan keras! Hasilnya lebih bagus dari pada berlatih saat udara dingin, begitu kata Gai-sensei." Ucap Lee.

Semua yang ada di dojo tsb sweatdrops sambil berpikir 'Kamu saja deh yang latihan, kita nggak.'

"Huuh. Kalau begini terus aku dan Akamaru bisa mati menjadi anjing panggang." Timpal Kiba.

"Mana nganggur begini lagi, lemakku kan bisa bertambah." Sahut Ino.

"Hahh, kalau begini juga aku bisa gendut seperti Ino." Timpal Sakura.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu jidat lebar!" mereka berdua pun bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"Gendut?" sahut seseorang berbadan besar di belakang mereka, tak lain adalah Chouji yang sangat sensitive dengan kata 'tabu' itu. mereka bertiga pun saling kejar-kejaran.

"Woggghhhh…..! ini latihan marathon yang sangat bagus! Aku ikut!" kata Lee sembari bergabung kejar-kejaran.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh, panas-panas begini ya enaknya tidur." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Salah, panas-panas begini itu enaknya meditasi." Ucap Neji.

"Halah! Lebih enak juga membersihkan senjata-senjata ninja." Timpal Tenten.

"……………." Gumam Shino tidak jelas sambil berbicara dengan serangganya.

"…. Berhubung kita sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kenapa kita tidak main drama saja?" ucap Gaara.

"Dra-drama?" ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Tampaknya menarik juga." ucap Neji.

"Drama apa dong kalau begitu?" timpal Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Putri Tidur? Aku yang jadi Putrinya." Sahut Sakura.

"Apa? Aku yang jadi putrinya!" timpal Ino. Mereka pun kembali bertengkar-ria.

"Bagaimana kalau Putri Salju saja? Nona Hinata yang jadi putrinya."

"Eh-eh?"

"Jelek ah, terlalu biasa." Ucap Kiba.

"…….. Angsa Emas…." Tambah Shino.

Semua yang ada di dojo tsb menoleh kearah Shino. Tumben sekali Shino angkat bicara.

"Cerita apa itu Shino?" sahut Naruto.

**Angsa Emas**

**By : Aburame Shino**

**Zaman dahulu kala, di suatu desa hiduplah sekeluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah dan 3 orang anak laki-laki. Si bungsu berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang cerdik. Oleh karena itu ia dipanggil 'Si Lamban'. **

**Di desa itu, telah beredar berita bahwa siapa yang bisa membuat putri kerajaan tertawa, maka orang itu akan dijadikan pangeran kerajaan.**

**Suatu hari, ketika di suruh menebang pohon di hutan, ia bertemu dengan kakek kurcaci, si bungsu amat sangat ramah pada kakek kurcaci itu, berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Si kakek kurcaci pun memberikan seekor angsa emas sebagai hadiah bagi si bungsu.**

**Saat si bungsu membawa angsa emas itu, semua orang mengaguminya, dan mendekatinya. Kemudian entah mengapa tangan mereka saling menempel dan mereka terseret mengelilingi kota. Melihat hal itu, sang putri yang pemurung pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebagai imbalan, si bungsu pun menjadi raja.**

**FIN**

Semua yang mendengar Shino mendongeng hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Mereka semua pun setuju menggunakan cerita itu sebagai drama kali ini.

"Naskahnya biar aku yang urus." Ucap Shikamaru sambil segera mengerjakan naskah tsb. Dengan otak jeniusnya, naskah itu pasti akan selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tokoh-tokohnya nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku yang jadi putrinya ya!" sahut Sakura.

"Enak saja! Aku!" timpal Ino. Mereka pun kembali bertengkar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kalau Sakura yang jadi putri, Aku yang jadi pangerannya ya!" sahut Lee.

"Lebih pantas juga aku yang jadi pangeran dan Akamaru yang menjadi putrinya." Timpal Kiba.

"Abnormal! Aku saja yang jadi pangeran deh." Sahut Neji.

"Huh, kalau begini terus jadi tidak adil kan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kita pakai cara lain." Sahut Gaara.

"Hmm, tapi cara apa ya." Sahut Kuro the Author ikutan nimbrung.

Semua pada ngelirik Kuro.

"Ngapain author ikutan ke sini?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya nih, jadi di luar scenario kan." Sahut Tenten.

"Pergi sana jauh-jauh." Tambah Kiba kejam.

Kuro pundung di pojokan.

"Hiks hiks hiks…. Kalian semua kejam……" rengek Kuro.

**Back to Story**

"Kita pakai jankenpong (adu suit) saja." Sahut Chouji.

"Nggak efektif ah, yang adu banyak banget." Sahut Gaara.

"Pakai undian saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ide bagus!" sahut semuanya serempak.

**-------kuronekoru------**

"Nah, Shino orang yang paling ngerti sama jalan cerita ini, jadi dia jadi sutradara ya." Sahut Sasuke. Shino mengangguk pelan.

"Shikamaru sudah jadi pembuat naskah, jadi nggak usah ikutan." Tambahnya.

"Ingat ya! Apapun peran yang kita dapatkan, nggak boleh protes!" sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Sipp!" sahut semuanya serempak.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Inilah hasil dari undian tsb.

**Si Lamban : Hyuuga Neji**

**Ayah si Lamban : Kiba**

**Kakak no.1 : Haruno Sakura**

**Kakak no.2 : Yamanaka Ino**

**Kakek kurcaci : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Angsa Emas : Akamaru**

**Raja : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Putri : Kuro the Author *dihajar rame-rame* maaf ralat, Sabaku no Gaara**

**Perempuan di Penginapan 1 : Tenten**

**Perempuan di Penginapan 2 : Hinata**

**Raksasa : Chouji**

**Bagian yang gugur dalam undian, hanya menjadi peran pembantu. Contohnya : Rock Lee**

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku menjadi si Lamban?" berniat menyerang Kuro the Author, tapi Kuro sudah kabur duluan.

"Jadi ayah si Lamban, ya. Tak begitu buruk." Ucap Kiba.

"Guk!"

"Kenapa bukan aku yang jadi putri?" sahut Sakura.

"Iya, kenapa bukan aku yang jadi putrinya? Ucap Ino.

"Aku jadi kakek-kakek? No! aku masih muda tahu!" ngejar-ngejar author sambil nyiapin rasengan.

"Sudahlah dobe, kau cocok sekali dengan peran itu. Aku jadi raja rupanya, sungguh cocok untukku." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum khas Uchihanya.

**Jglerrrr**

"A-aku.. putri?" ucap Gaara dengan voicebackground petir.

"Perempuan di penginapan? Bukan tokoh utama ya. Sayang sekali." Sahut Tenten

"Su-sudahlah tak apa, Tenten-san." Timpal Hinata

"Jadi raksasa, ya." Ucap Chouji tidak mempermasalahkan sambil memakan kripiknya.

Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bermain drama?

Kita nantikan di chapter 2!

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

***ngintip-ngintip***

**Gomen kalau pendek minna .**

**Kuro usahakan di chapter depan jadi lebih panjang.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya! REVIEW!**


End file.
